


Dramaturgy©

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Series: Dramaturgy [1]
Category: No Fandoms
Genre: no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dramaturgy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dramaturgy©

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cu4seCENHM2yhun8iHaNdrRx2d5IETu4ZzdRJSSRQrM/edit?usp=sharing  
copy that for the story- Dramaturgy

Here's the link for the song that inspired me for it:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeSkw2xFY5s

Here's the lyrics:  
https://www.smule.com/song/juby-phonic-jubyphonic-dramaturgy-english-ver-%E3%83%89%E3%83%A9%E3%83%9E%E3%83%84%E3%83%AB%E3%82%AE%E3%83%BC-karaoke-lyrics/4875907_4875907/arrangement

Enjoy!


End file.
